One night stand
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Scott goes into a club and comes out with so much more. But with whom you ask why that'd be cheating if you knew. Read and find out.


**_okay confession time first time during an x-men yaoi but i'm going to do my best. This was requested and the plot is not completely my own nor are the character choices. Credit should go to the creators of X-men and to animehphantom. Written from Scott's point of view and when both Scott and Kurt were a bit younger. Okay now to start this is a one-shot song fic but may be picked up again if anyone has ideas on how to take the story further. The song is Believe in love, sorry i don't know the artist.  
_**

**_enjoy_**

Chapter 1

The music pounded in my head, getting louder and louder as I moved across the dance floor ending up near the stage where someone voice captured me. I couldn't move I paralyzed by how amazing and beautiful the voice sounded. I turned to see who the singer was.

"I'm holding you tight,

I feel that you're close but yet so far.

Say what's on your mind

cause sometimes I wonder where you are.

Where ever you go, what ever you do,

I'll always be there watching out for you.

Just tell me the truth cause I think that we both,

deserve to know

If you believe in love then let it show

If you want someone just let me know

If you believe in love then let it show

If you're after one just let me know

Oh oh just let me know, oh oh. Just let me know."

The younger boy's hips swayed side to side matching the beat. I couldn't help but watch the boy, everything about him just made him stand out. He looked like a wolf, he had so many tattoo's that I'd love to run my hands over and his clothes well...tight pants and not just the normal they were extremely tight enough that I had to find the nearest chair to sit down and calm myself. I didn't usually fall for others because of my 'condition' and other never fell for me so why was I worrying cause I wanted him and I was going to make him want me, right after he was done showing off of course.

The boy brought the mic back to his mouth as the words appeared behind him, causing a few girls to scream his name. _Kurt._ His name was interesting and would attract anyone.

"So open your heart

or give me the key I'm looking for.

I'm falling apart

please let me in through that secret door."

I felt my face flush as Kurt ran his hand slowly and seductively down his left thigh sending chills through my entire body and sending all the girls in the room screaming. I closed my eyes letting the words flow over me calming my ever growing 'problem', the music wasn't helping it was only making it worse, a lot worse.

"Where ever you go, whatever you do

I'll always be there watching over you

Just tell me the truth cause I think that we both,

deserve to know

If you believe in love then let it show

If you want someone just let me know

If you believe in love let it show

If your after one just let me know

oh just let me know, oh oh. Just let me know." I decided sitting down was not doing me any favors, so I stood up and made my way to where I assumed was the way off the stage, no one stopped me and for that I was grateful. I would wait here till her finished, which I hoped would be soon.

"All I want is for you to understand

this crazy battle going on inside this man

Don't let our love slip right through our hands

Aah ooh aaaah oooooh woow

If you believe in love then let it show

If you want someone just let me know

If you believe in love let it show

If your after one just let me know

oh just let me know, oh oh. Just let me know." Kurt bowed and made his way off stage exactly in my direction but he didn't even look at me instead he made his way out the back door. I followed feeling just a bit like a stalker as I followed his footsteps out into the night rain and in the direction of what I presumed was his home.

* * *

I speed up as he opened his door and stepped in, swinging the door shut behind him but not locking it. I opened it slowly and walked in right behind him, as I stepped into view I noticed his eyes were distant. He was drunk, perfect he would fight as much or complain either.

"Kurt." I tested my voice as I closed his door and locked it.

"Hmm, you are?"

"A fan, I wanted to talk to you can we go to your bedroom." I stepped forward taking my jacket off and laying it on the ground as he smiled and nodded, making his way with me following.

" So what yah wanna talk about?" He sat on the bed stripped off his soaked shirt. The tattoo's showing through the light blue fur. I sat next to him thinking quickly of how to do this.

"It's not talking really, more like showing." He lounged back watching my face then spoke " You want to fuck me? Trust me I've been asked before but not by someone like you."

"Some...someone like me?" I asked preparing to stand up.

"You followed me not many are that brave to do that and you're cute. Double bonus for me, oh happy day. What? You changed your mind?" He sat up grabbing my wrist, pulling me back down onto the bed.

"I figured yo...never mind."

"I what? Wouldn't want to, well you're wrong I would enjoy it." I stared at him dumb shocked as he leaned over and pressed his lips gently against mine. He reacted quickly when he noticed I was unsure, he pushed me down on the bed, his eyes bright and gentle. I sighed then decided it was now or never, I pressed my lips to his, molding them to fit mine perfectly. He grinned in the kiss and changed it from soft and gentle to hot and passionate. I placed my hand on his bare chest, stroking his perfect skin and fur. I pulled away to catch my breath noticing he didn't seem to need to, he smile told me he was laughing at me or he was planning something.

"You top." He commanded laying down his eyes facing the ceiling, a small smile on his face. I blushed unsure how to respond, he sighed after a second or two.

"What, backing out again. I so don't think so." He spoke firmly placing his arm around my neck, pulling my face to his, and brought our lips together roughly. He wrapped his other arm around my back, pulling me completely on top of him. '_Wow he's really strong.'_ He ran his hand down my back softly, sending chills down my spine. I took a breath and kissed him back eagerly wanted more but afraid to ask.

I place my hand on the side of his face, moving slightly to do so.

"Your goggle things you ever take them off?"

"I can't like you my problem is a bit more than people think it is." He chuckled at my comment and ran his warm tongue along my lip and I obliged to what he asked. opening my mouth and let him explore my mouth and fight a little with me. Even after he won the fight for dominance(even though he said he wanted me on top, eh changes moods really easily) he continued to explore my mouth causing a moan to build in the back of my throat but i quickly sat up, not wanting to seem so pathetic.

He growled slightly then flashed me a devils grin and flipped me under his warm body. He started to kiss me on the lips and placed a trail down my jaw line and then bit slightly on my throat, causing me to moan slightly. He smiled then sat up and began to pull my shirt over my head, careful not to knock off my goggles, which kept me from destroying everything. He threw my shirt to the floor and placed his head on my chest, my heart began beating fast. _what if i regretted this or he did? Is he mad?_ I looked up to see if he was mad but he looked quite the opposite, happy and content.

"What not use to this?"

"Not exactly but I'll get over it."

"Hehe good." I didn't know how to reply so I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him as hard as I could. "This good to." I mumbled into his lips. Before I could say anything, he once again had his lips against mine, eagerly trying gain access to my mouth. I opened my mouth and let him caress my tongue, this whole situation was driving me insane. I placed my arms around his neck, not ever wanting the insane moment to end. He let into my silent pleads and slowly slid his hands down my chest, i nervously followed his example.

He wrapped his arms around me, then pulled away to gaze at me, I could feel the blush hit me hard. He kissed my jaw then made his way down to my shoulder, then down to my chest. I arched my back as he made his way down to the hem of my jeans, I could feel that I was becoming hard as his mouth inched closer to where I desired him to be. He went back up to kiss me and pulled me to my side so we could lie next to each other, he ran his hand down my side the same way he had done when he was singing and posing for the ladies at the club.

And there we lay, me wondering what the hell I was suppose to do. When he surprised me by slipping his fingers under the hem of my pants. I looked at him nerviously and he began to pull them down. I let him pull them off completely and throw them to the floor. I returned his gesture only he ended up getting impatient and pulled them off himself.

We examined each other's bodies. I tried not to stare at his hard member but I couldn't stop myself. He seemed to be staring at me too which caused me to blush dark red. He chuckled slightly, then pulled me in for a kiss and pressed his warm body hard against mine.

He moved his hand down to grab my butt. He kneaded my flesh with his fingers and I could feel his member stiffen against mine. I shoved my tongue farther into his mouth and started to grind slowly against him. "Damn" he moaned out. He grabbed my waist to stop me then slowly slid his hand down my front stopping just before he reached it. "Please," I half way moaned and whimpered.

He grabbed my member and slowly felt it. He slid his hand up and down my stiff shaft, rubbing the tip gently with his fingers. _God! That feels amazing! _He began to pump his hand faster and lightly ran his tongue along my jaw line. It was driving me insane and I could feel my breath coming short. I moaned out his name and bucked against his hand. But just as I was about to come, he stopped the pleasure.

My breathing was heavy as my chest fell and rose. I looked at him and he just gave me a grin. He then he kissed me all the way down my chest and continued on to my member. When he kissed the very top of it, he experimentally licked the top and a soft moan escaped my lips. He then struck me entirely in his mouth. As he pumped my member in and out of his warm, wet mouth, he rolled his tongue over me. My breath was coming out in short gasps. As I began to buck into his mouth, he began to suck on my stiff member. I couldn't take it, I screamed loudly before letting go in his mouth. he smirked then got up and left the room.

i sighed as I got the message, it was over and it was time for me to leave.

**awww poor Scott, that's really sad but entertaining. Remember you fans give me ideas and i shall gladly use them. **

**Read and review because you feel bad for Scottie**

**Bye bye  
**


End file.
